


Meant To Be

by RosieJade



Series: Soulmate Verse [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free and Rosalyn Harper are meant to be. This is their story. First part in a series of many different stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Meant To Be**

**By Rosie Jade**

 

Everyone in the world has a soulmate. Sometimes you think, how do you really know your meant to be? Is it when you want to feel their face between your thighs? Or is it when you look into their eyes and see your future. So bright and ready for the taking. You and this person so happy, so in love, and you’ve never thought of this before.

No person on Earth has ever made you want to chase them across the stars. Never made you so crazy with love, with lust that you become an animal. Willing to kill, to hunt and harvest, to do anything for this person.

So perfect for you. Your missing piece. Fitting into your life, oozing in to all your cracks, some you didn’t even know about. Filing up your life in all the ways you wanted and didn't even know you needed.

This is the person who was split from you so many thousands of years ago, a lightning bold straight between you, leaving behind this scar on your soul, that only the two of you have.

You don't know it yet, but just because you might not like who you’ve got, might now want who you’ve got, doesn’t mean that you won't always need them.

You’ve been searching for thousands of years, thousands of lives, and now that you’ve found each other everything in the universe is perfect.

Except it isn’t, that's not how life works, but this person, the one who you're meant to be with, they make this shitty world that much better.

You are meant for each other, because the world is not perfect. Being together is not suppose to make it perfect. It makes it happier, makes it more manageable.

This other person is the missing piece that you've always missed but don't always remember. You are made for each other in every way, neither perfect.

In fact, you are perfectly imperfect for each other. All your flaws mashing together until all you are is two beings so in love that even when life gets tough you wont fall. You wont break and crack under the pressure. Because being together means fights and hate, bad and worse. It also means love and making up, good and great.

That's what it means to be soulmates, its not two perfect people coming together in the perfect way in a perfect little world. Its two messed up people crashing together to fill each other up, to make each other whole. So they can both go on, both be happy. It doesn’t have to be the definition of perfect, it just has to feel right to you.

That’s how the story begins, Rosalyn Harper and Gavin Free 'met' for the first time on the Rooster Teeth website in late 2003. They found out that they where soulmates when Rosalyn visited England several months later in early 2004. Gavin and his mother met Rosalyn and her older sister at the airport, and the two teenagers soulmate tattoos glowed when they touched. 

It wasn’t easy for them, considering Rosalyn lived in Texas and Gavin in Britain. But it was like all of those stories, all of the myths. Gavin and Rosalyn mashed together in all the ways both of them needed. It was perfectly imperfect and they loved each other, they worked. Which leads to the real story, the story of Gavin and Rosalyn finally getting their happily ever after. They where both in Texas, and they where living together. The two had jobs at Rooster Teeth and nothing could be better.

So this will be one of those stories. The two soulmates found each other and are now living out their story together. This is the story of Gavin Free and Rosalyn Harper’s happily ever after. Those who read this tale are just along for a happy, happy ride.

 

 

 

 


End file.
